Let's hear it for the boy
by xoxodanrenaxoxo
Summary: Castle and Beckett already parents to 6 year old girls await the arrival of the third. Just a little Caskett fluff. One-shot


**Alex Castle**

**This idea popped in my head the other day while I was reading a fanfic. Please note the story was just my inspiration and it had nothing to do with this fic, its plot, storyline or characters. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary: Story takes place 8 years into the future. Just a little Caskett fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>He slowly opens his eyes, it was morning already. He turned slightly being mindful not to wake her but also trying to feel for the alarm clock which was beeping away on the night stand. She had had a rough night and he wanted her to sleep in a little while longer. It was mornings like this when she is sleeping so peacefully that he found it so hard to believe he was this lucky. He married such a beautiful, strong, intelligent and all round wonderful woman, and that she was willing to bless him with the two beautiful daughters they made and their little mystery currently growing safely in her womb. Alexis had been a wonderful daughter but she was all grown up now and no longer living at home (much to his displeasure) she was currently living with her new fiancé.<p>

As Castle lay in bed with his wife wrapped in his arms he began to hear the pitter patter of tiny feet coming towards their bedroom and he immediately knew that he could dismiss the idea of staying in late. He knew however that that wish would never have come through, because whether it was Saturday, Sunday or Monday his daughters would be up by the latest 7:30 which in of itself was a rarity because they are usually up by 6:45 most mornings. He was just hoping that given the late hour to which they went to bed the previous night that the twins would want to sleep in a little later. But here they were at 7:05 making their way into the room to ensure their parents were up.

"Hey daddy what's for breakfast?" Asks Becky as she enters the room "I'm starving" the young girl says emphatically.

Castle smiles at his daughter and shakes his head. "Becky you are always starving in the morning."

"Daddy can we have chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?" Squeals Johanna who is affectionately called Jo/Hanna.

"Could you keep it down Hanna banana, your mom and the baby are still sleeping" Castle tells the girl gently as he looks down on his wife who was still currently sleeping on his chest, or at least that's what he thought.

"It's ok Castle I've been awake since the moment the alarm started going off" Kate says slowly opening her eyes. "Plus your son apparently now finds it fitting to kick me in my ribs as some sort of punishment for making the alarm wake him up." Beckett is sure the baby is going to be a boy so even though they chose not to find out the sex she's been referring to the baby as he. There is even a bet about the sex of the baby and Castle and Johanna are the only ones who think it's going to be another girl, everyone is with Kate thinking it is going to be a boy including Martha, Alexis and even Alexis's fiancé Graham.

"Ok hey there baby girl, I'm going to ask that you stop kicking your mom. That's not very nice, you are hurting her" Castle says to Kate's stomach.

"Keep going he's calming down" Kate says rubbing the area of her stomach she felt the kicks.

"Hanna sweetie, why don't you go talk to your sister while I go get started on breakfast." Castle asks before he got up from the bed and helped the small child up.

"I don't know what to say." The child complained

"That's ok, just tell her about yourself. Tell her how excited you, Becky and Alexis are for her to get here. Tell her…" But before castle could continue Johanna cut him off.

"I get it dad now go" She says bossily

"Well now I'm on your side Kate. I hope it's a boy because I don't think I could take another one of those." He says pointing at Johanna who was now resting her head against Kate's stomach and talking to it.

"Hi there little sister, at least I hope you are a little sister because I don't want a brother. Boys are yucky" To this statement she made a disgusted face and Castle left the room smiling. A few moments later they were joined by Becky, who followed her sister, only laying her head on the other side of Kate's stomach.

To Kate's surprise the baby had stopped kicking and as it seems was starting to fall asleep, she knew this because it was the only time he was not fully active. After the girls were finished she ran her hand through their hairs and placed a tender kisses on their foreheads. "You are both going to be great big sisters, I can see your brother loves you very much already."

"It's our sister silly mommy" Johanna says giving off her famous soft giggle.

"No mommy's right the baby is a boy Jo." Becky tells her, she too giggling as Kate had started tickling their tummies.

"Stop…mommy…stop…I….can't…breath" Johanna says between giggles.

"What's happening up here? You guys having fun without me?" Alexis asks as she enters the room. "Hey mom, hey baby bro" She greets kissing Kate on her cheek and stomach.

"Hi Alexis. How long have you been here? Where is Graham?" Kate asks

"We just got here. Graham is downstairs helping dad with breakfast. Dad told me you guys were up here, so I thought I'd come and hang out too. Can I join?" Alexis turns and asks the girls

"No you can't" Becky answers pouting. "Yeah!" Johanna agrees

"Why not? What did I do?"

"You came in and you called to mommy and the baby, but you didn't call to us" Johanna replies

"I didn't?" Alexis asks feigning shock "I could have sworn I called to you little monsters" She says as she tries to kiss both girls, all the while trying to ensure they don't accidentally hit Kate in the stomach.

"Be careful girls. You don't want to hurt mommy and your little brother, do you?"

"Sorry mom" All three girls apologize in unison.

A couple minutes later Castle called up the stairs to let them know that breakfast was ready. They all got up and turned to head out the door when Alexis saw that Kate was having a little trouble getting out of the bed.

"Thank you Alexis. I swear there's got to be more than one baby in here. I don't remember being this big with the girls." Kate complained

"Don't worry he'll be here before you know it" Alexis says trying to comfort her. As a side note she added "By the way, you were this big with the girls by the time you were 7 months. Come on let's go join everyone"

After breakfast Kate and Castle went to go and get ready. Alexis and Graham would be babysitting the kids while they were at their appointment. It was their final check-up before the baby comes and Kate was worried he was breeched. She did not want to have a C-Section but as she experienced with the birth of the twins, anything can happen.

"Castle if we don't leave right now we are going to be late" She complained as he tried to help her with her shoe.

"All done, let's go" He exclaims before helping her off the couch.

* * *

><p>"Well Kate I am happy to inform you that the baby is lined up in the right position and you should be prepared to have this baby any day now"<p>

"That's what you said the last time and two weeks later I had to be induced" Kate complained.

"As I told you all throughout your pregnancy, each pregnancy is different and no matter how much we might think we know the baby will choose whenever he/ she wants to make an appearance."

"Well I just hope he chooses to come soon, I barely got any sleep last night, and if I start getting sleep deprived now what's going to happen when he's here." She complained

"Well I'll tell you what, I'm going to schedule your induction for Saturday and we'll take it from there ok?"

"Well thank you Dr Foster because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"It's no problem your due date is on Wednesday anyway and I have a feeling that is when he/she will be showing up." Dr Foster smiled and assured them

"I'm going to hold you to that" Kate tells her while taking the rag she handed her to wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Thank you Dr Foster and I'll see you in a few days" Castle says and shakes they doctor's hand. He then helped Kate off the table and picked up her bag from the chair.

"Oh Castle remember we need to go and pick up the shirts"

"I totally forgot, ok we'll stop after we pick up lunch." He tells her while holding her door open and helping her into the car.

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday afternoon and Kate and the kids had just finished lunch, Castle was in his office. Kate got up from the table and gathered the dishes all three of them had been eating out of to take them to rinse and put in the dishwasher. While putting the last set of dishes into the washer she felt a bit of pressure and tightening of her stomach, followed by release of liquid which soaked her pants.<p>

"Johanna could you go and get your father for me please? Quickly sweetheart." She called to the child who was standing nearby. The moment she was out of sight Kate hunched over and clutched her stomach as she was hit by a contraction.

"What's wrong Kate" Castle asked when he saw his wife gripping the granite countertop so hard her knuckles were white.

"My water just broke, this baby is coming. Call Alexis or Martha to come babysit the girls" She told him finally straightening up and releasing her grip from the counter. She waddled to their bedroom where she found a nice summer dress and changed while they waited for Martha. Alexis and Graham where out looking at wedding destinations and it would take them at least a half an hour to get back to the loft.

"Mom will be here in 10 minutes"

"Ok, get the hospital bag it's in the closet" Kate tells him before waddling to the couch to sit and wait. "Hey girl guess what"

"What is it mommy?" Becky asks

"Grams is going to come and stay with you guys ok?"

"Why mom? Where are you and dad going" Jo asks

"We are going to the hospital, the baby is coming"

"Now?" The twins ask simultaneously

"Yes now" Castle answers as he came into the living room

"But I thought we were going to be there too" Becky pouted

"Grams will bring you when the baby is almost here and then you'll get to see him after of?" Kate assured them

"Ok" Jo and Beck answers

"Don't look so sad, he'll be here before you knooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Kate screamed as she was hit by another contraction. Just then the door swung open and Martha walked in. Castle rushed to Kate's side and rubbed circles into her back all the while whispering endearingly to her.

"Ok you guys need to get going" Martha says as she helps Kate out of the chair while Castle got the bags. "Don't worry the girls will be entertained."

"Thanks mom" Castle kisses her cheek "I'll call you when it's time to bring them to the hospital."

* * *

><p>5 hours later a rich scream filled the delivery room as Dr Foster placed a tiny blood haired baby boy on Kate's chest. Castle smiled and pressed tender kisses all over her temple and then the baby's. "He's beautiful"<p>

"Yes he is, ten fingers, ten toes blond haired beauty." Castle agreed as Kate lifted the tiny newborn and kissed his temple

"He looks just like the girls. He's perfect" Kate cried.

"Mr Castle would you like to do the honours?" Dr Foster asks as a nurse handed her a pair scissors.

"Of course I would" Castle took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord where the doctor instructed him to. The nurse then took the still crying infant to be cleaned, weighed, measured and have his foot prints taken.

A few minutes later when Kate had delivered the afterbirth she was moved to another room. Everyone was allowed to enter.

"Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our son. Meet Alexander Jackson Castle, born a few minutes ago. He's 7lbs 3oz and 19½in of perfection" Castle beamed as he showed off his son. He handed the baby off to Alexis first.

"Hi there baby brother" His eyes fluttered open a second before he squirmed and settled again in her arms. "You are very handsome Alex and I love you so much" She kissed his temple before lifting his hat a little. "Blond? Well you have the blue eyes"

"He does?" Castle asks and she nodded and handed the baby back to him. "Ok Beckett and Johanna why don't you guys have a seat and I'll put him in your arms"

"Ok" They both replied eager to hold their new baby brother. When they were settled into the chair Castle gentle placed the baby in their outstretched arms the still keeping his arms beneath theirs just in case.

"He's so tiny Daddy, and cute" Johanna says and kissed his cheek, Beckett did the same before signalling their arms were tired and Castle took the baby and handed him to Martha. Hanna and Becky then ran and lay on either side or their mom who was looking on proudly as her son was passed from one family member to another. After Martha he was passed to Lainie, Esposito, to Ryan then to Jenny, Graham and finally back to Castle.

Castle took the now fussing baby back to Kate who attempted to feed him. At the site of her about to take out her boob they all left with the exception of the twins who insisted on staying with their mom and new baby brother.

Later when the girls had fallen asleep Castle and Graham brought them to his car and he along with Alexis and Martha left for the night. When he returned to the room Kate was once again nursing Alex. He watched proudly as Kate stroked his head while he sucked hungrily at her breast.

"Somebody's hungry I see"

"Yea, this one's an eater" Kate laughed.

"He's perfect Kate, thank you" Castle whispered as he placed kisses on both their heads.

"You are welcome but thank me for what?"

"For giving me three of my greatest gifts" He replied matter of factly

"Oh in that case I should say thank you. You have made me a very happy woman over theses years. I never thought I would have any kids and here I am now mom to three beautiful red headed girls and this very handsome baby boy." Kate then pulled him down to her pressing a kiss to his lips, which he deepened. When they finally pulled away she added "They are the best things I could have ever asked for and I love you for being such a great father and husband"

"I love you too" He replied kissing her again.

**-The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading. There will be a sequel to this one shot I'm working on it. This just wouldn't work out in the story so I decided to make it a story on its own. I hope you liked it please leave a review below. Thank you<strong>

**-Cavine**


End file.
